Pharmaceutical companies, and other manufacturers or resellers of products such as prescription drugs, often employ a sales force to sell selected drugs to physicians and other medical professionals. The sales force may be an internal sales group or a separate entity. In either case, it is desirable to maximize the sales of selected drugs, thereby maximizing the profits resulting from such sales.
It is often difficult or impossible to identify sales penetration opportunities for targeting sales efforts. The identification of such penetration opportunities would be beneficial, however, because the efforts of the sales force could be focused on specific prospects, thereby increasing the probability that a sale will be consummated.
Despite the desirability of identifying penetration opportunities, there remains a need for a method for determining penetration opportunity of a drug into a selected physician market.